


Something Old

by kidboilsegg



Category: Boy Meets World
Genre: Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, One Shot, seven the hard way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9718760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kidboilsegg/pseuds/kidboilsegg
Summary: This takes place right after “Seven the Hard Way”Shawn admits the truth about his toast at the wedding(this is more of a qpr fic than a ship fic, but take it how you want i guess)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if the tags are wrong - I'm still learning how to use this website and its terminology correctly  
> Shawn & Cory's friendship is my Favorite Thing tbh

“Topanga’s right, y’know.”

Cory’s head jerked up from his textbook. It was only a few hours after the war had ended and that was the first thing either one of them had said since they had gotten to Shawn’s room. Cory looked at Shawn, lying on his bed with his hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling and not even trying to make eye contact.

“What’s that?” Cory asked.

“I didn’t mean it. The toast, I mean. I wanted to, but I couldn’t.”

Cory set his book down and started to make his way toward his friend, concerned. Shawn continued to almost ignore his presence completely as he continued calmly.

“I don’t want Topanga to be your best friend, Cor. I’m your best friend. You’re the only thing in my life that’s ever been constant and I don’t –” His voice started to break.

Cory tried to speak then, but Shawn stopped him. “No Cory. Just let me talk. I need to say this.” He took a deep breath and continued. “I love Topanga, and I know she loves you. I know she needs you, but I can’t help feeling a little selfish here.”

Shawn sat up and hung his legs off the edge of the bed so that he was right beside Cory now. He still wouldn’t look at him. He looked at the wall.

“…Because I know she needs you, but I need you too, Cory. I love you more than anyone I’ve ever known.”

He turned toward his friend then as Cory did the same. They made eye contact for a brief moment before Shawn jerked his head toward the wall again. Cory silently reached for Shawn’s hand and held it awkwardly. Shawn didn’t pull away.

“Don’t get me wrong; I’m not upset that you got married. I’m happy for you two. And it wasn’t exactly a surprise.” He forced a short laugh. “But I guess in all the time I knew this was going to happen, I never really thought about where that would leave me.”

With the hand that wasn’t holding Cory’s, Shawn reached up to scratch his head – more to just have something to do than to alleviate any kind of itch. He sighed and dropped his hand back into his lap. Cory didn’t move, but Shawn thought he felt him almost imperceptibly squeeze his hand.

“I just feel so naïve, y’know? Because I thought it would always just be you and me, and whatever happened, we would be the only ones who mattered. Because no one’s ever mattered more to me than you and I can’t –” He choked back a small sob. “I can’t lose you. Not you, too.”

The boys sat in silence for a while, Shawn staring at his lap and shaking ever-so-slightly, and Cory staring straight ahead and sitting completely still, not having a clue what to do. Finally, after what felt like hours of almost deafening silence, Shawn spoke again, softer now.

“Promise me I won’t lose you, Cory. Please.”

There was so much Cory wanted to say. He wanted to yell at Shawn for even thinking that he would abandon him. He wanted to scold him for giving that toast in the first place; didn’t he know how much it hurt him to think that they wouldn’t be best friends anymore? He wanted to heave a sigh of relief and he wanted to laugh to break the tension. He wanted to do so many things, but those could all wait. Instead, he turned to Shawn and hugged him until he stopped shaking.

“I promise,” he whispered to Shawn as he squeezed him even tighter. “I love you, Shawnie. I’m not going anywhere.”


End file.
